Ill Remeber you
by Asanzy13
Summary: a songfic for raven and star i am havin poblems with my friend so thats why i wrote it NO Flames suck at summeries plzz read though raven is no longer firends with star what will star say First songfic enjoy!


Quick song fic I am going through a lot right now I just lost a very important person so it reminded me of Starfire and raven hope you enjoy the song is I'll remember you (btw I hate Miley Cyrus but this song really spelled out what has happened)

Starfire was going to her favorite spot the roof to watch the sunset she had been having troubles lately with her team and her family so this was the place she went to best to clear her mine ,but as she got up their a certain short black haired girl was already there.

"Friend raven what is the troubles you are having? For you see I am also having the troubles and it would be great to talk of the troubles together yes" Starfire said with hope she was not the only one with troubles, but what was about to happen would scare Starfire forever.

" I am sorry to have to tell you this Star, but we can't be friends any more I am going through a lot right now and have to move on and that means I have to let go so we can't be friends anymore it's not you it's me I.. I have to goodbye… forever." Raven said and quickly left the roof.

I always knew this day would come

We'd be standing one by one

With our future in our hands

So many dreams so many plans

Always knew after all these years

There'd be laughter there'd be tears

But never thought that I'd walk away

With so much joy but so much pain

And it's so hard to say goodbye

Starfire sat there on the roof for a long time in shock thinking about what happened. She thought her and Raven were great friends. She had seen sides of Raven no one had she saw many emotions she tended to hide from others, knew secrets which were hidden deep inside Raven and so did she. Starfire began to think it was all a lie that there never was a friendship this emotion never showed itself to Star. "NO, NO!" she kept telling herself but her heart just seemed to think it did. "This cannot be to top off everything sad happening in my life One of my best friends has left me o someone PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISNT TRRUUEEE!" Starfire screamed to the world, but nothing happened it was just quiet.

But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

Nananananana

Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look

And there we are on every page

Memories I'll always save

Up ahead on the open doors

Who knows what we're heading towards?

I wish you love I wish you luck

For you the world just opens up

But it's so hard to say goodbye

Starfire cried then flew then cried some more she still could not believe what was happening. Finally when she stopped she got some Hot CoCo then went in her room she got out her sketch pad and decided to draw. When she finished she put it in an envelope and slid it under Ravens door then got her bag and left Titans Tower for 3 days she just needed the space for now.

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

Every day that we had all the good all the bad

I'll keep them here inside

All the times we shared every place everywhere

You touched my life

Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh

But right now we just cry

Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

Raven went to her door and found an envelope she opened it a new it was from Starfire she saw there was a drawing it was a picture of purple rain and purple rain clouds and in the corner was a pink, black, and purple rose. She stared at it for a bit then put it in a box and stuck into the back of her closet "maybe far from now we can be friends again" Raven said not knowing star was listening "you may think that, but at this moment I don't think I could, but maybe far from now we maybe could… maybe?"

Nanananana

I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

Srry if the spacing is weird and grammar I didn't have my beta check this


End file.
